You Set My Heart On Fire
by Carrinn
Summary: Yuri Katsuki makes a list of things he wants to do with Viktor throughout the years. Follow him as he overcomes shyness, overwhelming emotion, and simple difficulties in love. *not a one-shot*
1. Chapter 1

_Can you hear my heartbeat?_

 _Tired of feeling never enough_

 _I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

 ___Today is the day!_ I told myself, running as fast as I possibly could down the side of a highway in cold, cold Russia. That day... I was going to do it! I was going to face my fears. I was going to be more brave than I had ever been before. I was going to...to..!

"Yuri!" I heard a loving and warm voice call from ahead of me. I smiled and saw him. My idol, my inspiration, my fiance! The very man that taught me the meaning of love itself. The beautiful and kind man... Viktor.

"Viktor!" I said and suddenly slid on the ice and almost fell on my face. However, a warm pair of arms caught me just in time. I closed my eyes, smiled up at Viktor, and thanked him.

"Idiot, slipping on the ice when you're literally a professional ice skater." That wasn't Viktor.

"Yurio!?" I yelled and jumped backwards, slipping on the ice and actually falling this time. Yurio rolled his eyes.

"Why are you surprised to see me? This is Russia!"

"I-I just thought..." I trailed off and adjusted my glasses.

"Thought what? That I'd just leave you and Viktor to tend to each other? Get real!" Yurio laughed with a bad attitude. "And how come you get to be Yuri and I have to be Yurio? Judging by how things have been going, you should be the one to change your name!"

Yurio was suddenly picked up and set aside, revealing the person I had been dying to see before I had gotten distracted with the blond little shit. I pushed myself off the ground and finally into Viktor's arms. He didn't even hesitate and hugged me with all his might.

"Yuri~~" Viktor purred and nuzzled my face with his own. "I'm glad you made it safe from Japan!" We let go of each other and laughed, totally overjoyed at being together again. It had been a whole month since we had seen each other. My mother had gotten sick and I had to help out around the hotspring while she got better.

"I'm back." I said softly, feeling my cheeks redden. "I, uh, I missed you, Viktor."

I heard Yurio scoff and watched him pull his hood over his head. He really had a bad attitude pretty much all the time, but he was my friend. Sometimes.

"Yuri, let's go get dinner! I'll pay!" Viktor said excitedly. He put his arm around my shoulders and started walking towards the city. Yurio trailed behind us.

I then remembered what I had told myself over and over before I had returned to Russia. I had something I desperately needed to do. I had to make myself get over my overwhelming shyness and -

"Oh Yuri, you should've seen Yurio! He just couldn't sit still once I told him you were coming home! The little guy missed you as much as I did!"

"Shut up!" Yurio hissed and threw a snowball at Viktor. "I like having Yuri around to remind myself just how great of an ice skater I really am. That's it."

"Oh no, Yurio!" Viktor laughed. "Remember, you had this doofy grin and I think I even found you skating to Yuri's eros by yourself one night!"

I laughed and looked over my shoulder at the fifteen year old. "Oh really?" I asked teasingly. Yurio glared at me and mumbled curses under his breath as we continued to walk.

Half an hour later, we were in some fancy restaurant being served an expensive bottle of vodka with fondue as an appetizer. Again, I was reminded of my goal. I was annoyed that I kept forgetting something so important to myself. Something I had been thinking about nonstop since I went to Japan to help my family. I was going to finally-

"Sir?" god DAMMIT.

"What?" I said impatiently to... The waitress... I felt awful for being so rude to a woman just trying to do her job.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness!" I said quickly and sighed. What a good way to start off my life back in Russia.

"I'll have whatever Viktor is having." I thought for a second, "and an order of french fries, please."

The waitress wrote everything down and left. I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes. Viktor gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yuri, are you alright?"

Yurio scoffed and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom," and he left.

I sat up and took a shot of vodka. We were alone. Finally, no one would interrupt me. I couldn't let myself get distracted anymore! I took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Viktor, let me-" I felt a grip on my arm as I was suddenly led into the bathroom against my will. It was Yurio.

"What are you doing?" I whispered angrily.

"Let's focus on you, Katsudon." Yurio hissed. "What the hell is up with you? You come back from Hasestu and suddenly think you're bold? You think you're going to kiss Viktor in front of all these people?" I gasped and backed away from him.

"How do you know that's what I had planned?"

Yurio rolled his eyes and pointed at me. "You've been staring at his mouth ever since you got here! You're being real obvious!"

I blushed and felt my heart race increase. Was Yurio going to tell Viktor? "What's the big deal?" I mumbled.

"You will get nothing but negative attention from this. You'll embarrass Viktor and most of all you'll embarrass yourself. Just wait until you're alone, geez." Yurio said, looking away.

He was right. It would probably be seen as a publicity stunt or something. I needed to wait until we were home.

"Thank you, Yurio!" I said after I splashed some water on my face. I ran back to Viktor and sat down. I grabbed Viktor's hand and smiled at him.

"Is something wrong, Yuri?" He asked with a worried expression. I shook my head and just gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. Yurio joined us again and soon after he sat down our food was delivered. I didn't really know what it was, but it was good. Everything was good. Everything was perfect.

We stayed and caught up for at least an hour after we finished eating. I was pretty drunk and Viktor was trashed. Someone kept sending us free shots of vodka, and boy were we thankful.

"I think it's time for you two to go home," I think I remember Yurio saying as he was dragging us out of the restaurant. He called us a cab and pretty soon we were stumbling into the front door.

"Viktor, we're home~~!" I called and fell on the couch. How I had managed to stay on my feet that long I'll never know. Viktor grinned like an idiot and slumped down next to me. I climbed onto his lap and drunkenly straddled him.

"I missed you, Viktor." I said and pressed my forehead to his. Viktor attempted to say it back, but his mouth just refused to work. I shushed him and leaned in for a kiss. He didn't even seem surprised, like he was constantly ready for our first kiss. I pecked him more and more and more until both of us were out of breath and our lips were swollen.

I had told myself that I was ready to kiss Viktor as soon as I'd gotten on the plane to Japan. I told myself I couldn't be scared anymore. I had done it, drunk or not, and I was so happy.

"Let's kiss more often." I said blushing. Viktor nodded and we started to spoon on the couch, eventually falling asleep and sleeping late into the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_There'll be no more darkness_

 _when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_

 _Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,_

 _you set my heart on fire_

A week after I had drunkenly kissed Viktor for the first time on my own, I had finally gotten over the embarrassment and utter regret that neither of us were sober. I wanted my first kiss with Viktor to be like in the movies. You hear music in the air, time stops, and all that matters is that your lips are connected to your better half. I couldn't help but feel like I ruined it for the both of us, no matter how many times Viktor told me he couldn't be happier.

"It finally happened." He chuckled and cupped my face with his soft hands. "What does it matter _how_ it happened?"

Viktor was always so comforting and warm. When he finally told me about how I acted at the banquet, he just told me how cute I was and that it made him happy. He never once made fun of me or made me feel stupid.

Yurio, on the other hand, was not comforting in the slightest. I let information about the kiss slip and the rest of that week all I heard was, "My first kiss was behind a dumpster and that's still more romantic than what you did, Katsudon!"

I had to fight back. I couldn't just let a child make fun of me. After a while, whenever Yurio would bring up the kiss I'd just mention Otabek and Yurio's words would get jumpy.

"I'm telling Otabek you're kissing people behind dumpsters."

"W-what?! That's not what I meant!"

"He'll be devastated. His little kitty is cheating on him."

"I'm not a kitty, Katsudon! We need to get back to practicing anyway!"

So I was finally getting over everything. Viktor did what he did best and surprised me by telling me about a secret coaching lesson at dinner one night. We were eating Chinese takeout when he placed his chopsticks down quietly and just gazed at me for a few intense moments. My face was quick to grow hot; I had to look away. He was just too much sometimes. I had a hard time believing I was actually engaged to my idol, my god, my everything.

"Yuri!" He said suddenly. "I have been thinking of ways to improve both of us at the same time." He smiled and took my hand in his. "I've signed us up for ballroom dancing."

"Ballroom dancing?" I asked skeptically. How was something like that supposed to make me better on the ice? "Why ballroom dancing?"

Viktor smiled, clearly pleased with himself. "If we can dance firmly on the ground, it will certainly improve our dancing on the ice."

"I-I can't dance," I said quickly, feeling my face growing more red by the second.

"Oh?" My fiance said and sat back on his hands. "Guess I'll just have to find someone else to go instead."

I gasped. "Wait-"

"-I can call up little Yurio. He'd be glad to dance with me. His little body will be easy to spin and grasp."

I shook my head violently. "No no, I'll do it! Don't call Yurio!"

Viktor laughed and leaned forward, grabbing my chin. "Are you jealous of Yurio? You're so cute, Yuuri." He softly put his lips on mine, and my racing mind went blank. No matter what was happening, Viktor always made me calm. Making everything okay seemed like his superpower. I never worried when he touched me and his kisses were twice as powerful.

Why was Viktor so perfect? He was so astounding and never stopped surprising me in all the best ways. I loved him so much..

"I'm not jealous." I mumbled.

"Don't be scared to dance on the ground Yuuri." Viktor chuckled softly. "You're a Grand Prix Finalist Ice Skater!"

It wasn't that I was scared to dance on the ground. Looking stupid in front of Viktor was really weighing my mind. Our first kiss had already been ruined; I didn't want this to fail as well.

Viktor cupped his hand over my own and smiled. "It'll be fun!"

A few days later I found myself changing into tight grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Viktor told me that dressing comfortable for dancing was very important, so I went out and bought a new outfit just for the class. I asked Yurio to come with me since my understanding of the written Russian language was not the best. He didn't seem too pleased, but he came anyway.

Despite his reluctance to go with me, he was actually helpful. He read things for me in Japanese and helped me pick out colors Viktor would like. Yurio also tried to convince me to buy some shorts with a tiger on it, but I insisted that cats weren't really my thing. He ended up buying them for himself.

Once I was fully dressed, I studied myself in the bedroom mirror. I didn't look like myself, but Yurio insisted those particular clothes were perfect.

The door to the bedroom Viktor and I shared swung open suddenly and I heard a gasp. Viktor ran to me and scooped me into his arms like I weighed nothing.

"You look great!" He said excitedly and kissed my forehead. "I can't wait to dance with you."

I tried to muster up the courage to say something flirty, but I allowed myself to enjoy being hugged by Viktor instead. I smiled and remained silent.

The driver waiting for us outside was very polite. He opened the door for us and even bowed to me. I guess it was because I was Japanese, but things like that are usually so unexpected you can't help but feel shocked.

"So, do you actually know how to ballroom dance?" I asked Viktor who wasn't saying much.

"No. I've always wanted to learn, but I could never find the right person to dance with." I felt my face burn with such an intensity I had never experienced before. I was his right person? Did he really like me that much? How did I get so lucky to be in love with a man that loved me back just as much?

When we stepped inside the dancing studio, we heard a few gasps. I smiled, proud to be recognized with Viktor. I bet we made at least half the people there super nervous. It couldn't be calming to take a class with two world champion ice skaters.

The teacher started to explain the basics, but I couldn't focus. My mind wandered and I thought about a million different things. It was a coping mechanism I used ever since I lost the grand prix finale a year back. I distracted myself so I wouldn't freak out and get upset. I was nervous to dance with Viktor for the first time, especially with all these people watching. Just like I did with my fiance, these people had not only Viktor, but me as well on a pedestal they believed they could never reach. I was expected to be good at dancing. I was a god.

I broke out of my trance as the teacher instructed the class to take position with our partners. Viktor helped me out of my seat and onto the dance floor with the other couples. Placing his right hand on my lower back, he held out his left hand for me to take hold of. Thankfully he had been listening more than I had.

"Are you ready?" Viktor asked.

"I'm not going to lie," I said, feeling much safer now that Viktor was touching me. "I wasn't listening to a word that guy was saying."

Viktor laughed and pulled me closer to him. "Your eyes were sparkling the entire time, Yuuri. I knew you were thinking about other things." He started to spin me around in small circles, and even though we were waltzing in a crowded ballroom, only he and I existed.

"I like it when you're focused on no one but me," I whispered and grinned. "My favorite times are when I get to be alone with you."

"Your steps are clumsy, Yuuri," Viktor laughed. "And to think that you have one of the most impressive step sequences on the ice."

I laughed. "It's much harder dancing on the ground. Things are a lot less smooth." Then I tripped over my own foot and buried my face in Viktor's chest. He made sure I didn't fall on the ground, but stopped leading.

"This seems so hard for you," he said, thinking about what he should do. His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Yuuri, stand on my feet."

I stood on his feet and he started to spin and dance again. His steps were so smooth and effortless despite carrying me entire weight..

"See?" Viktor whispered after a few minutes of dancing in blissful silence. "It's not that hard. Do you think you have it?"

I didn't want it to be over. I loved dancing on his feet. I felt so close to him.

"I think I need to go over it one more time," I said quickly, looking away to avoid eye contact.

Viktor laughed and hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead. "You're so transparent." He laughed and put his hand on my waist again. I stepped on his feet and we danced and spun and twirled. After a while, I noticed that the other couples had stopped dancing to watch us. I felt as if I should've been embarrassed, but I was proud. They got to watch me dance with the love of my life.

"That's all for tonight, you all were great. Thanks for coming out," The dance teacher announced and started to pick up his things to leave. I turned to Viktor and asked if he was ready. People were starting to crowd us and usually we're quick to get out of public, especially in Russia.

"Viktor! Tell us about your engagement with Katsuki Yuri!" An excited young woman asked.

"Yuri, is it strange being with someone four years older than you?" A middle aged woman asked me.

"How often do you practice ice skating together? Are you nervous about competing against each other next year?"

Viktor held up his hand to silence the crowd. He put his arm around me waist and pulled my closer to him. "Ladies, ladies. I can't explain any of that stuff. You'll just have to support us and wait for the future!" He closed his eyes and giggled childishly. "Yuri and I have to go now! See you on TV!"

We quickly left the studio and jumped into the car. We both laughed at Viktor's talent of avoiding questions from the public and sighed. I leaned my head on Viktor's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I had fun tonight." I said contently. "Dancing with you is so much fun, I don't know how I'll be able to dance against you."

Viktor smiled and put his hand on my thigh. "I think dancing against each other will light the flame we need to be fully motivated." He squeezed my thigh slightly, sending chills up my spine. "You already have me so inspired. I can't wait to skate against my fiance," he grabbed my left hand and kissed my shining golden ring tenderly. "You make me happy, Katsuki Yuuri."

I smiled and pressed my lips against Viktor's. "You make me happy too, Viktor Nikiforov."


End file.
